Love Life 2005
by The Minx in Ray Bans
Summary: Delphine, a human girl, was banished from the Ark in 1990 for a reason. It’s now 2005, and she’s brought back to Autobot City. Interestingly enough, she looks the same as she did fifteen years ago. Based off the 1986 Movie. Hot Rod x OC x Decepticon.
1. Prequel

Hello, readers. This is my first fanfiction, and I can't tell you how excited I am! Before I let you read, please let me explain a few things. I based this story off of the Transformers 1986 movie. It's one of my favorites (if not the best) movie to me. The plot is not exactly the same as the movie- some things may be rearranged/changed entirely to fit in with the plot I have created. So, again, although I will try and stick to the correct personalities, the story will not match the movie exactly. Most of my work published here on , anyway, is because I like to write and hope that others will enjoy the stories I have to offer. Thank you for listening to my rant (if you have, that is). :)

Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me. :(

Rated M for strong language in later chapters.

* * *

In the dark remains of Autobot City, the only light used in the destroyed base was in the medical lab, where a number of Autobots surrounded their leader.

It was the year 2005, and for once in the twenty-one years since the Autobots had landed on the planet Earth, there was no anticipation of a happy future of peace…

…For Optimus Prime lied on the only operating table not subjected to damage, attempting to stay online.

The situation did indeed seem dim.

An elder Autobot stood in front of the screen which recorded the progress of Optimus' internal systems. Similar in appearance to a heart monitor, it showed readings of the great leader's spark, four lines which were currently lighting up on the screen in different colors.

The Autobot Perceptor -who had been doing the scanning- transformed back into his bi-pedal mode. His audience was waiting for the diagnosis.

One of them, a small boy, clung to Optimus' hand, or rather, finger, hoping the gruesome gashes on the leader's front were not as dangerous to his health as they appeared.

Perceptor, for the first time in a long time, felt grief as he informed the Autobots Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Blurr and Kup of Optimus' predicament.

"I fear the wounds are fatal."

There was a collected intake of air despite their lack of dependence on oxygen. They moved closer to Optimus, who seemed calm despite being informed of his terminal damage.

The little boy, Daniel, held on to Optimus. "Prime, you can't die!" His eyes held fear, for if large, strong, wise Optimus was dying, what would happen to them all?

Everyone respected and loved Optimus Prime for his love of the universe and his belief that all sentient beings deserved freedom. He had always given them hope and faith in their cause.

Optimus' optics closed in pain at the sound of anguish in the child's voice.

"Do not grieve." He attempted to soothe the child, though it seemed useless to all the remaining Autobots at this point. They themselves were trying not to leak from the optics like Daniel was beginning to, as Optimus lightly patted the small boy's head with one finger.

"Before I pass the Matrix of Leadership," Optimus began slowly, pain evident in the large mech's voice, "Kup, please come here."

The elder Autobot, who had been fighting Decepticons beside Optimus for eons, went to his side, leaning in to hear his friend.

"Yes, Optimus?"

Hot Rod noticed Optimus' optics were beginning to dim.

"I-" Optimus collected his strength before uttering, "I want you to bring her back."

He looked off into the distance as Kup's faceplate twisted into a confused expression.

"Her, Prime?"

Optimus glanced at Kup, attempting at that moment not to move his head. "I want you to bring Delphine back under the Autobots' protection. It's too dangerous…for her…out there…"

The Autobots, mainly Hot Rod, were confused. They had never heard of this 'Delphine' before, and why all of a sudden did Kup seem to understand completely?

"Yes, Optimus, I shall bring her. You wish me to tell her anything?"

Optimus nodded slightly, the movement barely acknowledged by his faithful friends due to his strange request.

"Give her my apology for bringing her back now, at this unfortunate time."

Kup nodded sadly, "I will, Optimus. I'm sure she understood your reasoning then and will now. We'll take care of the lass."

Optimus turned his head slightly, groaning at the pain it was causing as he turned to face Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus, it is to you, old friend, I shall pass the Matrix of Leadership, as it was passed to me." He weakly lifted his arm, beckoning for Ultra Magnus to come closer in order to receive the Matrix of Leadership.

Ultra Magnus' faceplate took on an expression of sorrow. "But Prime, I'm -I'm just a soldier, I'm not worthy." He took Optimus' hand into his own.

Optimus gasped lightly in pain. "Nor was I. But one day, an Autobot shall rise from our ranks and use the power of the Matrix to light our darkest hour."

All of the remaining Autobots stood back as Optimus weakly opened his chassis and removed the Matrix of Leadership, which glittered splendidly, incongruous to the situation.

"Until that day, till all are one…" were the last words uttered by Optimus Prime.

His makeshift family, consisting of Autobot and human, subjected to their overpowering grief as their great leader's optics dimmed for the last time.

And Hot Rod knew this was his entire fault.


	2. Allowed Back Home

Since the first chapter/prequel was so short, I thought I'd add the second chapter. The OC, Delphine, is introduced. I tried not to make her a Mary Sue, so if the story here on out mentions anything Mary Sue-ish, blame me for my love of fashion. :)

This story was intended to have a prequel to it, so there will be things that are unexplained. That is the beauty of a mystery ;). Don't worry, it should all come later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Delphine hadn't heard from an autonomous robotic organism for years.

Ever since Optimus Prime had sentenced her to life out of the Ark, she'd lived a life- all expenses paid by Optimus himself- in a small cottage on the Southern California coast.

Granted- she'd been grateful for the full expenses paid life he'd given her, as money had been sent to her account at the bank every month for the past fifteen years. Nevertheless, living comfortably never stopped her from worrying…

And wondering…

She glanced at herself in the mirror and grumbled. Fifteen years had passed and she didn't even look past twenty human years.

"I look like a school girl." She muttered.

People were starting to wonder. She was starting to get nervous.

This was a secret only Kup and Optimus Prime had known.

She was a techno-organic. She had really been born in 1967. That was all she really knew. She didn't remember much past 1980, when she woke up in an orphanage with no memories, other than a strange sound similar to a heart beating. All she realized was that she physically stopped growing in 1987. The Autobot Ratchet had confirmed it.

She preferred to keep the fact to herself. She didn't quite know what capabilities she had as a techno-organic. On the outside, she looked perfectly human, except she hated that whoever had turned her into a techno-organic had also given her an aesthetically pleasing face. She'd met the Autobots in 1984, finding out she was more useful to them then she thought. It turned out that she could read their ancient language and decipher symbols.

She missed them; to her they had been her true family, and like close family, she never forgot their faces, some even their alternative modes. She grew in age, but not physically, and the prospect of having the life span of a transformer scared her.

Especially when she was alone at night, pondering over whether she'd run around the earth alone for millions of years without someone else's continuous company.

She was interrupted from her pondering by the ringing of her phone. She picked up the phone unperturbed, thinking it might be one of her neighbors.

"Hello, this is Delphine."

"Delphine, this is Kup."

She dropped the phone.

She scrambled for it so fast Kup didn't even realize she had paused on the other side of the line.

"Kup?! Oh, God, is that really you? Are you calling through your COMM link?"

"Yes, yes, lass." He replied, and Delphine, despite not having spoken to him for almost twenty years, realized something was up.

"So, what's up? How are you? Has Optimus decided to let me back?" she asked, albeit the last question a little sarcastically. That was one subject that would always hurt her. Telatraan One had not received her calls for many years, despite her frequent attempts to push through.

It had been fifteen years since she'd spoken to any of the Autobots.

There was a pause, like Kup was deliberating on answering. Finally, he sighed and replied, "Yes, lass. I have strict orders. Prime has asked that I retrieve you and bring you back to Autobot City."

Delphine was confused. "Autobot City?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, sorry lass. We have a new base. Telatraan One was destroyed."

That explained her unanswered phone calls.

"Were there any casualties?" she immediately asked. This had been her main concern for the last twenty-one years since she'd known the transformers; God forbid if anyone died at the hands of the Decepticons. To the transformers, it was a war and death was expected, but every Autobot death felt like a knife in the back to her.

Especially since _he_ was probably still serving under that damned Megatrash Decepticreep…

"Delphine?"

"Yes, sorry Kup," Delphine responded automatically, "When can I expect you?"

"I'm coming now, expect us tomorrow."

"Alright then, I'll be ready. Can't wait to see you, Kup."

"Me too, lass, me too." Kup then hung up.

He hadn't answered her question about the casualties. He didn't want to tell her yet how many Autobots had recently gone offline due to the earlier Decepticon ambush.

They were all Autobots she had grown up with.

Delphine put the phone back on its base, all of a sudden feeling an excitement and happiness that hadn't filtered through her since she was a teenager.

"Wait, what did he mean by _us_?"

* * *

Ever since Optimus Prime had gone offline, Kup had noticed a change in Hot Rod's behavior while repairs from the Decepticon attack were taking place in Autobot City. Hot Rod would take little energon and work overtime- down until he needed another refueling to keep him going. He barely took the time to recharge. Every Autobot noticed this, yet Hot Rod seemed to be his cheerful and playful self nevertheless.

Most of them believed that he had just matured in a sense after realizing that even Optimus Prime could be defeated. That at times the war did not end with the forces of justice always winning like a sparkling's recharge story.

Kup knew the real reason. He was certain that Hot Rod had gained maturity as a result of their leader's passing, but he believed Hot Rod mostly blamed himself for Optimus' death in the first place. After all, he had acted impulsively and attacked Megatron at a crucial moment, hindering Optimus' ability to attack Megatron without hurting Hot Rod in the process.

And Megatron, being the treacherous, _slagging_ pile of Decepticon junk that he is, took the opportunity.

But no one blamed Hot Rod; it had been an unlucky moment in a surprise attack. They had been outnumbered and low on energon.

So on the day that Kup called Delphine to bring her back in accordance with Optimus' dying wish, he decided he'd drag Hot Rod along to pick her up.

"Kup, they need me here." Hot Rod had protested.

"No way lad. Optimus wanted her here and we're bringing her. You've been working overtime, and that's not what he would have wanted."

"But-"

"No. You can help me settle one of his dying wishes and help me pick her up. Primus knows what she'll want to bring with her for the stay."

So Hot Rod gave in.


	3. The Reason Why She Came

Hello there, again! I'm glad that this chapter has finally come out. It's much longer than the first two, so hopefully this one will be more interesting. :)

Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me.

* * *

Hot Rod and Kup were both driving on the highway towards Delphine's location when Hot Rod began to ask questions.

"So, Kup, how does Optimus know her in the first place?"

Kup was silent on the COMM link for a moment, before answering softly, "She was his adopted daughter."

Hot Rod never knew about this, and he was surprised. "A femme?"

Kup chuckled. "I guess, in a sense, she is a femme. We used to call her that, anyway."

Hot Rod was, if a little, interested. "Why wasn't she living with the rest of us?"

Kup sighed. "It's a touchy topic, lad. Mixed with Decepticons and Optimus' will to protect what he had for family." There was a pause again. "Basically, the Decepticons had captured her, and Optimus just couldn't have that anymore. So he sent her away."

"But why on Earth? Why didn't he send her to a moon base, like Bumblebee, or Jazz and Cliffjumper?"

There was a bit of static on the line before Kup replied, "Even Prime was reluctant to bring it up. But at the time, he thought it was best to separate her from the war altogether. It was a decision we Autobots were against, but you know Prime always was the decision maker in the most crucial cases. Unfortunately, we all didn't legally adopt her like he had. We had no say in the matter, despite our evident protest against it."

"When did all this happen?!" Hot Rod exclaimed, fascinated as a result of receiving knowledge he never knew about Optimus Prime.

"A few years before you arrived, lad. It happened in 1990. No one was allowed to contact her, and therefore no one really liked to discuss the matter."

"I see." Hot Rod himself had arrived on the planet in 2000, a good ten years after Delphine's banishment from the transformers and their war.

Both Autobots were nearing the exit of the highway. It would be another half hour before they reached Delphine's cottage on the coast.

"The really awful part of all this is that she really cared about ending the war." Kup continued softly on the COMM link. "She was a dedicated Autobot helper. And now, the first time we bring her back in fifteen human years, I have to tell her that Prime and most of the others she grew up with are offline."

Hot Rod was silent. He still felt guilty over Optimus' death, but he couldn't speak of it to anyone. Secretly, it was a burden that was starting to weigh heavily on his shoulders. He dreaded what Delphine's response to all this would be. Her pain would be all his fault, adding more weight to the guilt he already felt in his spark.

He wished Kup hadn't brought him along.

After driving through a small town, Hot Rod followed Kup down a dirt road that was winding towards the coast. There, they came upon a quaint little neighborhood of cottages, the Pacific meeting a clear stretch of beach only about a hundred yards away.

Hot Rod stopped when Kup parked in front of a white cottage. Clay tiles contrasted nicely with the white paint, and the front porch was covered in an arrangement of colorful flowers.

Hot Rod was confused; these homes were too small for a femme to live in.

Optimus had adopted a human girl?

He noticed Kup in his car form scanning the area. Then he transformed into bi-pedal mode.

"Hey," Hot Rod protested, "we'll blow our cover."

"There's no one around for miles except Delphine. She's on the beach right now. Let's go."

Hot Rod transformed and wedged his way like Kup through the side of the house down to the beach.

* * *

Delphine hadn't slept well the night before; her excitement had been too great. She decided not to bring too many things with her back to Autobot City. She was certain they had kept some of her old things.

It was eight o'clock in the morning, and Kup still hadn't arrived. So Delphine decided to take a stroll on the beach. She left her suitcases inside the front door and her shoes on the porch.

The sand wasn't hot since the sun wasn't shining its brightest, but Delphine felt a sense of tranquility through her excitement by walking along the water's edge.

She'd been walking around the portion of beach behind her house when she felt the familiar tremor of a heavy metal feet approaching. She turned swiftly around, only to be met with the view of two Autobots making their way towards her. She recognized Kup immediately.

"Kup!"

She ran, as fast as she could and jumped into the arms of Kup, who swung her around in the air like a grandfather would do to his grandchildren.

"Hey there, lass, let me get a good look at you!" he exclaimed, putting her down on the ground but kneeling at the same time to look at her eye level. "You look like you haven't grown since 1990!" he joked, a private jibe.

She grinned; physically she hadn't. She knew he knew why, but she hoped not many others did.

After all, she was actually nearing her thirty-ninth birthday.

"And you look exactly the same! No new paintjob? Or new alternative mode?" she asked teasingly, glancing at the other Autobot behind Kup.

He was almost the same height as Kup (about eighteen feet tall), but Delphine could definitely tell he was a younger Autobot. He had blue optics like a traditional Autobot, but they seemed a lot more concentrated in color than the others'. His paintjob was flawless; a lovely mix of yellow, orange and red. She noticed he had a handsome face. She'd never met this Autobot before.

Kup noticed she was looking. Hot Rod had been staring at her, too. He'd never seen a human like her before, either. He was used to Daniel and Spike, but not so much with female humans. But he was confused. Optimus had adopted her years ago, but she still seemed quite young, not like a middle aged human he expected to meet.

Delphine was smaller than the average human (5'4.), with long hair that was a strange, but rather flattering color for her pale skin. It seemed black, but in the sun it was obvious that her hair had tints of dark cherry plum to it.

"Delphine, this is Hot Rod. He arrived on Earth in 2000."

Delphine smiled; she automatically liked the Autobot for his friendly expression. "Hi, I'm Delphine." She outstretched her hand.

Hot Rod took her small hand between his and shook it gently. "Nice to meet you Delphine, I'm very glad to meet you." He sincerely was; she seemed very different from other humans.

Her smile broadened; the excitement was overpowering. Compliments, to her, were best given by mechs. Heck, why not?

"Where are your things?" Kup asked as all of them head back to her cottage.

"Just inside the house. It's not much. I'll get it." Delphine ran ahead to retrieve her luggage (and shoes), as well as to lock the house up.

When Hot Rod and Kup had transformed into their alternative modes, Kup insisted on taking the two small suitcases while Delphine rode in Hot Rod.

Hot Rod knew that Kup was stalling to tell Delphine the bad news. He'd play along.

Delphine obliged willingly to riding with Hot Rod. "I love your alternative mode!" she exclaimed as he opened the top for her to get in.

"Why thank you, little lady." He replied, letting her seat herself next to the steering wheel. The sincere compliment flattered him. No one had ever expressed such interest in his alternative mode before (a Cybertronian Pontiac firebird).

"All set there?" Kup asked through his COMM link.

"Yup!" both Hot Rod and Delphine responded at the same time. This led to Delphine softly laughing as both Autobots pulled away from her home for the past fifteen years.

* * *

They were on the highway when Kup started a conversation.

"So, Delphine, how have you been?"

"Alright, I guess, Kup. You know it wasn't the best not being at the Ark."

"I do, lass, I do. But it's been many years since we've seen you. No husband or sparklings?"

Delphine laughed, but Hot Rod was interested. Was she old enough to have a mate or sparklings? She looked even younger than Spike had been when Daniel was born.

"No, no mate or sparklings, Kup." Delphine nonchalantly responded, deciding to use Cybertronian terms rather than her own race's. "Just wasn't interested. You know my main concern was contributing to your cause."

For the past fifteen years of her banishment, the only contact Optimus allowed was to send old Cybertronian texts for her to translate. She had asked for this, as she strongly believed in the Autobot cause and wished to help in any way she could despite Optimus' decision to send her away.

"Your contributions have helped us discover more about the history of our race." Kup replied, sounding proud. "Not many can read the ancient Cybertronian language like you."

"You can read ancient Cybertronian?!" Hot Rod exclaimed, amazed at Delphine's personal complexity.

"A gift from Primus, I always assumed." Delphine answered. She felt she shouldn't be praised for the special gift she had as an interpreter. She couldn't fight against Decepticons, which was, in her opinion, one of the main problems.

But then again, the reason Optimus had sent her away was even more complicated than just the hindrance of her physical capabilities.

"What else can you do?" Hot Rod asked her intently, changing lanes behind Kup.

Delphine smiled slyly. "I can _fly_."

"Really? We should have just given you our coordinates then."

Delphine laughed, and Hot Rod joined her, as they got closer to Autobot City.

* * *

Kup and Hot Rod had been driving for most of the day, stopping only a few times to let Delphine grab a bite to eat or head into the bathroom. She had eaten her small meals outside in front of the parked Autobots, and refused politely when Hot Rod asked if she wanted to eat while they continued to drive to Autobot City.

"One thing she'll never do is eat inside an Autobot," was what Kup had responded with after Hot Rod had asked. "Not after what happened with Prowl a few years ago."

Delphine had told Hot Rod many stories about her time living with the Autobots, describing the life she had loved sharing with them. Even before the sun had gone down that day, Hot Rod was certain that he and the human girl would be close friends.

And he feared the worst when they returned.

* * *

It was past midnight when Kup and Hot Rod returned to Autobot City.

Delphine had fallen asleep in Hot Rod's front seat as the sun had set, so both Autobots had driven back to their base in complete silence, only listening to the soft breathing of the human girl.

When both Autobots were secure inside Autobot City, Kup transformed and gently lifted Delphine out of Hot Rod's left seat. As Hot Rod transformed back into his robot mode, Kup began to lull her out of her dreams.

Kup didn't want to tell Delphine the news at that moment. It was merely four o'clock in the morning, too early for grief. Yet he knew that everyone was expecting her to know everything before another Decepticon ambush could take place.

None of them wanted more deaths among their ranks.

"Delphine, we're here." He informed her softly, jostling her so gently that it took her a moment before she woke from her light sleep.

"We're here?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes like a small child before glancing around at the spacious area underground. To her, it looked almost like the inside of the Ark. A warm, nostalgic feeling swept through her. She was home.

"Kup, Hot Rod, you're here!" an unfamiliar voice called out from up ahead. Delphine glanced up from Kup's arms to see Daniel approaching them wearing his pajamas.

"Who…?" Delphine trailed off as Kup set her down on the ground.

Daniel approached her, his eyes wide. He looked up at Kup. "Is that her?"

Kup nodded, "Yes, Daniel. This is Delphine."

Kup turned to Delphine. "Delphine, this is Daniel. Spike's son."

Delphine's eyes widened as she took a good look at the boy. The Spike she had known was older than her by a few years, yet now…he had a son.

Daniel looked very similar to his father. He had the same shade of brown, lightly curled hair and tanned skin. She smiled, though inside she felt abandoned for not knowing anything about old friends she had considered family.

"You know my Dad?" Daniel asked, thoroughly interested. After all, he had gotten up early from bed to meet her. She looked too young to have known his father before he was born.

"Yes, your Dad and I worked together a long time ago." Delphine replied, taking a look around. She grinned. "I'm very pleased to meet you. You remind me of him a lot."

Daniel smiled back, pleased that she thought he resembled his father.

Hot Rod smiled as well, glad that they were getting along.

Daniel then looked up at both Hot Rod and Kup, before asking, "What are we going to do about Optimus, then?"

Both Autobots stiffened. Daniel must have suspected they told her everything before they had arrived.

Delphine's face twisted in confusion. She looked around the halls, observing her new home.

Wait- the ceilings were cracked. Optimus usually kept everything in order.

…

Something wasn't right…

"What's going on, guys?" Delphine asked suspiciously, turning to look at the two large Autobots behind her.

Hot Rod was silent, but Kup finally answered, "There was an attack, lass."

Delphine looked around slowly. "How long…?"

"Three days ago."

She looked at Daniel, who seemed to comprehend that she hadn't been told anything yet. His looked like he was about to cry.

"You didn't tell her." he affirmed, his voice barely audible to the Autobots' audio receivers.

"Tell me what?" Delphine asked, her eyes narrowing. She glared up at Kup. "What happened Kup? Where's Optimus?"

When Kup didn't answer her, she turned to Daniel. "Well?" she asked, "Where is my dad?"

Daniel's chin quivered. He didn't expect her to come all the way without knowing. He felt so awful for introducing the situation. He looked up to Kup and Hot Rod for help.

Hot Rod's optics were cast down, as both him and Kup took on sorrowful expressions.

Delphine looked up at Hot Rod, asking him with her expression.

He sucked in air even though he didn't need it. Tried to form letters into words. "I-I…h-he's…"

When he couldn't go any further, Delphine paused her interrogation and glanced at the floor. She developed an awful, terrible feeling.

A feeling that she used to receive when she felt like the world was going to end.

Almost automatically she dropped the luggage she was carrying and ran down the hallway.

Kup reacted first, following immediately behind her to stop her from running somewhere she shouldn't.

Hot Rod transformed into car mode, zooming after Delphine as she stopped in front of place she suspected was the medical lab. He transformed back into robot mode, trying to hold her back from entering the room…

…but it was too late…

She'd seen Optimus on the operating table.

She drew both of her hands to her face in shock and heaved a dry sob.

"N-No…"

Kup came up behind Hot Rod. "Let her go, lad." He said quietly, putting his hand gently on the younger Autobot's shoulder.

Reluctantly, Hot Rod let go of Delphine's small shoulders, allowing her to run to the side of the operating table where the body of Optimus Prime had been laid.

"O-Optimus…" she whimpered, extending her hand shakily to his limp one on the table. She collapsed were Daniel had been three days ago, sobbing heavily as she clutched her foster father's hand.

Daniel began to cry again from the door.

Delphine pressed her cheek to Optimus' metallic digits, but unlike years ago, the metal did not hum with unexpected warmth. Now it was frozen cold, as if the essence of Optimus' personality had left the body long ago.

Hot Rod's spark felt as if it would rip into thousands of puny pieces.

Kup had picked up the crying Daniel, trying to soothe him quietly with soft words. He stood with Hot Rod behind Delphine as she cried her soul out to mourn the loss of her Autobot father.

"He wanted to tell you he was sorry…for bringing you back now…" Kup told her softly.

Both Autobots stood there for what seemed hours, until Delphine could sob no more. Wearily, she wiped away some of her tears before hollowly asking Kup, "Who else…?"

Kup still held Daniel, who had fallen asleep while crying. Hot Rod himself was still too traumatized to speak.

"Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, Brawn, Windcharger and Wheeljack."

Delphine closed her eyes and shook her head. More tears came, dribbling down her cheeks. Her eyes were so sore…

Hot Rod believed she was going to begin sobbing some more when she simply folded her hands and began to pray silently at Optimus' side.

Her mouth moved in silent prayer as single tears dripped down her face.

It was much later when she finally stood up, turning to the two Autobots and Daniel, who by now was in deep sleep despite it being near six thirty in the morning.

"And on their side?" she asked tiredly, albeit with malice.

Hot Rod glared intensely at nothing in particular. Kup tiredly shook his head.

Delphine closed her eyes, her brow furrowing in anger and pain as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Lead me to my room, please." She choked out, and then said nothing more.


	4. The Confession

Hey there once again! There are some elements in this chapter regarding Delphine's reason as to why many don't know she's a techno-organic. This should unearth itself in later chapters. I hope you enjoy! :) P.S. Don't hesitate to ask me any questions, but if it's part of the plot to keep it a mystery, I can't tell you. :)

Disclaimer: Transformers does not belong to me.

* * *

It had been a very morose early morning.

Hot Rod had led Delphine to her room by seven o'clock, where she had fallen quickly into dreams filled with dying transformers and war-torn landscapes.

Kup had taken Daniel to the room next door, before leaving for a recharge that was severely needed.

Hot Rod had decided to recharge as well, but not before tucking Delphine into her new bed and securing her luggage near the closet. She had muttered a 'thank you' to him before falling asleep.

Delphine emerged from her room nearly eight hours later, wearing black sneakers and a dark purple long-sleeved jumpsuit with a wide black belt. She didn't wear much makeup, just some eyeliner and mascara around her icy eyes. When living with transformers, flexible clothes and sturdy shoes were best. The playsuit allowed her easy movement. She retraced her steps through the large halls back to the main entrance area.

She felt better than earlier. Despite her grief at the loss of her adopted father and several comrades, she knew there wasn't much she could do. Ratchet wasn't around to help anymore.

She had just emerged from the hallway when she spotted two different Autobots on the other side of the large cavernous area; she recognized the familiar red and yellow paintjobs.

"Sunny! Sides!" she called, cupping her fingers so her voice could travel farther.

The two Autobots immediately stopped conversing and turned to look at her.

Sideswipe's optics widened a fraction. He turned to Sunstreaker. "Is that who I think it is?"

"I think so…" Sunstreaker agreed, dumbstruck.

Delphine ran over. "Oh, guys, you're okay!"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe met her halfway. When they got to her, Sunstreaker picked her up under the arms like a toddler, examining her.

"What's he doing?" she asked Sideswipe.

He chuckled, "He's checking to make sure you're you."

She grinned. "Aw, did you miss me that much? Come here," she outstretched her arms toward him, "let me ruin your paintjob."

Sunstreaker guffawed and set her down. "Yeah, definitely her."

Sideswipe burst into laughter, then picked Delphine up and settled her on his shoulder. "We've missed you, little femme."

"As I have you." She replied sincerely, wrapping her arms around Sideswipe's neck as much as she could.

The moment was interrupted by her stomach growling.

"Aw, slag." She moaned, retracting her arms.

"Hungry?" Sunstreaker asked, grinning.

"Your color reminds me of an omelet. That's why." Delphine responded, smiling as the twins headed towards what she hoped was the eating area in the whole facility.

"See, Sunny? You're _delicious_." Sideswipe teased as they entered the kitchen area that had been suited for Spike and Daniel years ago.

"Shut up, Sides." Was the half-hearted response.

* * *

Hot Rod woke up from his recharge at around five o'clock in the afternoon. He felt better strength wise as he exited his room, hoping to find Delphine and check up on her.

He really took a liking to her. Despite the awful circumstances they had been brought together under, he felt that they had connected generally well on the trip to Autobot City. The only thing that confused him was her appearance. Why did she seem so young?

Arcee had willingly taken Daniel as a temporary charge while Spike had been working on one of the moons of Cybertron.

Perhaps, he contemplated, she could be his charge? He felt he should watch over her, as a favor to the late Prime.

"Hot Rod, do you read me?" came Ultra Magnus' voice through his COMM link.

"Yes, Ultra Magnus, I'm awake." Hot Rod replied, walking down the hall towards the human quarters in the half-damaged base. "Actually, I was planning on asking you something."

"Ask away, Hot Rod." Ultra Magnus said kindly. "Is it about Delphine?"

Hot Rod was surprised. "Well, yes. I was wondering…um-"

"Yes?"

"Does…has she been assigned a guardian?" Why were his circuits all twisted asking the question?

It was Ultra Magnus' turn to be surprised. "No, I haven't assigned her a guardian. Are you interested in the position?"

If Ultra Magnus were watching Hot Rod at the time, he would've sworn he'd seen him jump slightly at his response.

"Is that alright?"

"Sure it's alright." Ultra Magnus replied. He probably would have preferred the younger Autobot watching over the energetic female human anyway. Kup was too busy to be running after younglings.

"Oh, thanks Ultra Magnus. What is it you would like me to do?" Hot Rod asked, referring to the reason Ultra Magnus had contacted him in the first place.

"I was just checking up on you. Kup told me what happened yesterday."

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Hot Rod lied, laughing it off lightly.

Ultra Magnus wasn't sure on the other end of the line, but he didn't pursue the issue. "Alright. Optimus would have appreciated that your offer to watch over her. I'll see you soon. Ultra Magnus out." And the COMM link went dead.

Hot Rod paused. He knew that if he was going to be the girl's guardian, there should be no secrets between them.

The guilt was definitely taking a toll on him, spark and all.

He was going to talk to her. About everything.

He sighed to the empty hallway. Things were so different then they were a few days ago.

"I could _really_ use some energon."

* * *

It was around six o'clock when Delphine had retreated to her room to rest a little. The eight hours she had slept still energized her, but she figured too much excitement at seeing the twins would overpower her system. So she opted to sit in her designated room for an hour, at most.

At six thirty she was surprised when there was a light knocking on her automatic door.

"Who is it?" she asked while lying on her stomach on the fluffy bed in the room.

"It's Hot Rod, can I come in?"

Delphine smiled. "Sure, come in."

The large automatic door slid open, allowing Hot Rod access to Delphine's room.

She noticed he seemed nervous. She sat up, crossing her legs together on the bed.

"What's up, Hot Rod?"

He came up to the end of the bed and sat down, rubbing the back of his head. "I have some news to tell you." He said tentatively. He didn't like what he was going to talk about at all.

"What is it?" she asked, all of a sudden alert. She stood on her knees. "Decepticons?"

"No, no, that's not it," Hot Rod reassured her, pushing her shoulders back gently so she was sitting again on the bed. "It's just, I've been assigned as your guardian."

He was surprised when her face lit up. "Really? That's great! I hope you don't mind." She added, smiling up at him. She liked the idea.

He did, too. But that wasn't going to stop him from continuing the purpose of the visit.

"Well," he rubbed the back of his neck again while looking at the carpet. "I believe, since you're my charge, that we shouldn't keep anything from each other." He looked up to see her nodding in agreement to his statement.

"That sounds perfectly fair." She replied, looking up at his faceplate.

"I-I have something to admit to, Delphine." He looked at her again with sorrowful optics. "It isn't nice."

She surprised him by taking one of his fingers and pulling his hand between hers. "What is it, Hot Rod?" she asked concernedly.

He felt even worse then.

"Just tell me." She said firmly, trying to usher him along.

"The day Prime was attacked by Megatron," he felt her flinch, "it was all my fault. Optimus had his weapon and Megatron was reaching for his. I attacked Megatron. Optimus wouldn't shoot because I was in range…h-he…"

He looked up to her small face, fully attentive on his, expressionless.

"Megatron…took the opportunity and shot him multiple times." Hot Rod pulled his hand away. He felt ashamed. Telling her had lightened the weight of the guilt, but he only felt even more ashamed for feeling better because it was off his chest.

"It's my fault…" he murmured again, covering his face with the hand he had pulled away from Delphine.

"Hot Rod, let me ask you some questions."

"Yes, ask anything you want." He murmured again behind his hand.

"And if you say yes to any of them, _then_ I'll be pissed with you."

He looked up, surprised at her reaction.

She held her legs and rocked back and forth on the bed, a knowing look on her face.

"Did you purposely attack Megatron in order to give favor to the Decepticons?"

"No."

"Did you want Optimus to die?"

"No! Off course not."

She leaned forward, both her arms supporting her weight as she leaned towards him.

"Did you make Megatron shoot Optimus multiple times?"

"No."

"Are you a Decepticon spy?"

"No!"

"Are you intending to switch sides to the Decepticons anytime soon?"

"Slag no!"

"Then you're entirely innocent."

He gazed at this tiny human, completely in awe as a result of her response.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" he asked softly.

She leaned back on the bed now that the intense discussion was cooling a bit. "You did nothing that requires me to forgive you for your actions. It was an unlucky situation," her facial expression saddened. "Shit happens."

She really didn't think that he was at fault. Rather, looking into his guilt-ridden optics, she felt a rush of sympathy for him.

Hot Rod, looking at her sincere expression, finally released the weight off of his spark. He felt much better that he had told her. And how simply she had talked to him to make him feel this way!

"Thank you." He told her, offering her a smile. (A smile that she thought would melt any existing femme's spark).

"My pleasure." She returned, turning her head to check at the clock next to the bed. It was after seven. She turned back towards him.

"I have another question, if that's alright." He asked, his expression lighter than earlier.

"Sure, what?"

"Kup said that Optimus adopted you. How old where you then?"

"I was eighteen." Delphine answered, looking up at him.

His face twisted in confusion. "Really? I thought eighteen in America was when you became a legal adult."

"It is," Delphine replied, smiling up at him. "Optimus and I loved each other like family so much he decided he wanted to be my legal father anyway." She looked down at her shoes, smiling softly at the memory.

"Then, if you were eighteen then…shouldn't you…look older?" he asked tentatively.

When she didn't answer straight away, he hoped he hadn't insulted her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask, if it's surgical-"

"It's not a big deal, Hot Rod," she finally answered lightly, no evidence of anger or sadness in her voice. "My family before Optimus was known to age slowly in appearance. Plus there are so many scientifically engineered creams and cosmetics these days that allow you to look younger." She smiled. "I'm actually turning thirty nine this year."

He was surprised; he hadn't expected her to be that old.

"Oh."

"I look much younger, don't I?" she asked him, sighing. She looked up at him again when he nodded slightly. "Sometimes it feels like a curse."

Delphine felt bad; she just couldn't tell him she was a techno-organic. She didn't want to. For some reason, she'd tried keeping the secret away from as many transformers as possible. She thought they'd look at her in a different light.

A negative light.

There was silence until she thought of something to ask him.

"Apart from the twins and Kup, how many others are here, in Autobot City?" she asked, wondering who else had survived the earlier Decepticon attack.

Hot Rod tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, there's Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Springer, Blurr, Perceptor." He thought a bit more, "and the Dinobots."

Delphine gasped. "The Dinobots are here? Really?" she laughed a little. "I'm sad that I don't know many of the Autobots you have mentioned to me. Other than the Dinobots, that is. They've stayed here with you, in Autobot City for a while?"

Hot Rod laughed. "Yes, although I'm surprised we've kept those bozos around without them completely destroying the place." He looked down at her. "Would you like to visit them?"

Her face lit up again. "Really? If that wouldn't be a problem…"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I'm your guardian, so it's my job to make sure you're happy. So, shall I show you the way?"

"Why yes, master. Please lead the way." She replied teasingly, before slipping off of the bed.

He chuckled again before getting up from the sitting position he had been in at the foot of her bed.

She held her hand up and grabbed one of his fingers gently. Surprised, he looked down at her. Her eyes widened as well, but for another reason entirely. "Oh, cool! I couldn't reach Optimus' hand." She grinned sheepishly. "He had to carry me."

"O-Oh." He looked down at her hand clasping his, observing.

She looked up at him. "Is that okay? I mean, I'm a bit worried about getting lost in this huge place."

He laughed, nodding his head. "Yes, it's no problem."

Both of them exited the room that way, Hot Rod making his way towards the Dinobots' holding quarters completely on the other side of Autobot City.


End file.
